


Corruption

by Pugstar2006



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Angst, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugstar2006/pseuds/Pugstar2006
Summary: Luz come across a black crystal and she thinks it pretty so she takes it home and makes it a necklace but it start to take control of her and it makes her do some evil stuff
Relationships: Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. The difference

We will be talking about the difference between regular Luz and Dark Luz 

Design: Dark Luz design is very similar to regular Luz but with a few key differences  
1\. The colors of her hoodie are flipped.  
2\. Her eyes are completely Black with red pupils  
3\. Her teeth look like razor sharp teeth like a shark's teeth  
4\. The crystal is embedded in her chest directly over her heart  
5\. The cat ears of her hoodie look more like devil horns than cat hears  
6\. Dark Luz can disguise herself as regular Luz for deception.  
7\. This will take place after " The First Day" episode and regular Luz is decent at all her classes she learning but under Dark Luz she is a master at her classes.  
128 words


	2. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds the crystal

Luz was hanging out with her friends and girlfriend Amity and they were walking and talking to their hangout spot and she noticed a black crystal and it seem like it was calling to her and she walked over and picked it up and put it in her pocket and she ran to catch up with and said " guys wait up" and they all looked back while still walking Amity said " babe, why are you all the way back there??" Luz caught up and said " I found this" and she show them the crystal all of them were amazed " It look Amazing, hun" and she hugged Luz and nuzzled her neck Luz laugh and blushed " Honey, stop your making me blush" and Luz gently pushed Amity back and they all continued their walk to the hangout spot with Luz and Amity holding hands.   
After that Luz headed home and greeted Eda and King and before they ate dinner Luz showed them the crystal and King said that it was pretty and Eda had a curios look on her self and Luz looked at her and said " something wrong Eda??" Eda looked at her and back to the crystal and said " I feel like I've seen this before and It feel like I should be concerned probably nothing" and Luz gave we a weird look and they continued on with their dinner.   
That night Luz was getting ready for bed and she decided to make the crystal a necklace so she quickly made it into a necklace and she put on the side of her bean bag and she quickly fell asleep but when she did the crystal emitted a dark auria and it enter Luz and it start to put it evil energy in Luz and it had foot hold in her heart this black spot would only grow in the coming days.   
313 words   
A/N- what you guys think of this first chapter?? Please put your thought in the comments section


	3. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz shows off the necklace

Luz woke up with the sun in her face she look to the side of her bed and she saw the crystal necklace and she got up and picked it up after getting dressed in her school uniform and then she put on the necklace after doing a few poses with the necklace she heard " Luz!! Breakfast is ready!!" Luz got excited and went downstairs and while eating Eda kept looking at the necklace and Luz asked " what's wrong??" Eda shrugged and said " I don't know I feel like I seen it before" Luz looked at her " I don't know maybe you should look it up when I'm at school speaking of which I'm gonna be late" Eda looked at the clock it read 7:40am she said " oh crap um let's go" and Luz quickly grab her stuff and they went outside and got onto Eda's staff and they went off to Hexside.  
Once they got there Luz got off her staff and she turned around and Eda said " have a great day, ok hun??" Luz said in a joking manner " I'll try" and Eda laughed and kiss Luz on the forehead and she left. Luz turned to see her friends and girlfriend and she ran up to them and yelled " guys!!" They all looked at her and she ran up and hugged Amity " glad you could make it hun" Amity said and they shared a quick kiss and Amity noticed the necklace and said " I like the necklace hun, it look nice on you" and Luz responded with " awww thanks, sweetie" and they all headed towards the door and they all greeted principal Bump and Bump swore that he sense something and after a little bit of thinking he relies that it was Luz who he got the evil sense from but he brushed it off and he thought " well I am getting a bit old but just in case..." he call do n those guys who watch the hall from “ something ventured someone framed” and he told them " I want you guys to keep an eye on Luz I getting some evil energy off of her got that??" They both nodded and Bump send them on their way.  
366 words


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda researches the crystal

Eda was flying on her staff away home and she kept on thinking about the crystal Luz was wearing and she felt that she should be concerned and she was deep in her thoughts and King saw the worried and ask " what's wrong Eda??" Eda responded with " It just... feels like I should be concerned about the crystal." King looked at her and said " I don't know maybe do some research I guess??" Eda nodded " yeah I'll do some research when we get home."  
Once they got home Eda went to her room and got a book about crystals and started to go through it after a few minutes she found the black crystal and it read " the black crystal is known for taking control of it user and will use the user for evil intentions and once it done it will suck the life force out of the user and leave the user as a empty corpse, it often call to the user it sees fits by using its shininess" Eda looked up from the boiled she was wide eye she felt fear and worry take over Luz’s body and she whispered to her self " I got to destroy that crystal" and she got out of her room and told King about what she found out about the crystal and she told him his plan to confront her.  
229 words


	5. Crystal info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more info on the crystal

All right here some information about the crystal  
1\. As it said in the previous chapter it will take control of the user and it will kill them but depending on the user health before the crystal take control it will affect the user differently  
2\. It grow as a steady rate it grows faster when the user is angry this will be important in the next chapter  
3\. The crystal place itself over a vital organ because the only way to destroy it is to extract the crystal and if there not careful they could accidentally kill the user   
4\. It can be sense by master witches like Eda, Principal Bump, Lilith and Emperor Belos.  
124 words


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda king and Hooty confronts Luz and it goes pretty wild

Luz was waking home and she was still wearing the crystal necklace and her day at Hexside was good but she sworn those hall monitors were keeping an extra eye on her beside that her day was pretty normal and she was walking and she came across a bunny drinking from a pond with a waterfall filling in to the pond but all of a suddenly she had a vision where she went behind the bunny and she put her hand on the bunny's head and she push the head into the water and the bunny struggle to break free but after a few seconds the bunny stop and it was motionless.  
She snap back to reality and she panic and she looked at the pond and the bunny was still there and she sighed in relief She continued her walk home her heart was racing and she was wondering how she could think such a thought by the time she got home her heart was at a normal rate and she was completely calmed down she opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Eda sitting in a couch chair legs crossed and her hands were doing that triangle thing and King stood besides his with hands on his hips.  
Luz was confused " Did I do something wrong??" Luz thought she said " Hi g-guys what are-are you do-doing" she was confused/scared Eda looked at her and said " Hey Luz, so about that crystal" Luz face lit up and said " oh yeah did you do research about the crystal??" Eda had gotten up and she walk arms length towards Luz she sighed and said " yeah I did and I discover something" Luz responded with " well.. what did you discover??" Eda again sighed but she ignored Luz's question and said with her hand in a gimme motion " Luz give me the crystal" Luz was surprised " wh-what" Eda walk a bit closer and continued with her request " you heard me give me the crystal now" Luz finally realizing what Eda had said she backed up towards the door one hand out in front of her order to stop Eda from coming closer and the other hand on the crystal and on the door knob.  
" Wh-what no" and Luz back up towards the door and Eda snapped her fingers and she felt Hooty wrapped him self around Luz and Eda walk closer and right about she was gonna take the crystal from Luz something in Luz snap and she use her Plant spell and she summon a plant from the ground with thorns on the underside of it she made the plant wrap it self around Hooty he yelped in pain and he unwrapped himself around Luz he had pierce marks in his fur and she summoned a thorn barrier to stop Eda and King from coming closer to Luz and she ran out they were all shock by the way Luz had acted but they ignored that Eda used a spell which put a hole in the vine barrier and they could hear Hooty crying in pain and they went to attend to Hooty's injuries and while they were attending to Hooty's injuries King ask " what are we gonna do about Luz??" Eda look down and said " I don't know King I don't know" and they continued putting bandages over Hooty's puncture wounds.  
569 words


	7. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz stays at amity’s house and thinks get pretty heated

Luz was running as fast as she could from the owl house she was starting to think about what she did to Hooty she felt Guilty she would never hurt her friend was it the crystal?? No way! Right?? She ran into town and she ran into an alleyway order to catch her breath and she started to cry. Amity was walking home and she walk by the alleyway and she heard crying but not just any crying Luz's crying so she head back to the alleyway and she headed down it when she was getting closer she could hear that yeah that was Luz's crying " Luz, is that you??" Luz looked up at her and said in a shaky voice " y-yeah" and Amity sat down next to Luz and put and arm over her shoulder and ask " what happen honey??" Luz told her about what happen and if she doesn't know if she could return to the house for a while and Amity told her that she could stay at her place until it sorted out and Luz hugged and said " thanks sweetheart" and they kissed and they got up holding hands and they headed towards Blight Manor. 

Gus, Willow and Boscha were walking through the market place Willow and Boscha were holding hands they were technically on a date so that made Gus... the third wheel anyway they saw Luz and Amity and they saw that Luz had tears in her eyes when they got close enough they all asked " what's wrong??" Luz told what she told to Amity and they were all shock and they all went in for a group hug and Luz and Amity continued they way towards Amity's house. 

Meanwhile at the owl house   
Eda and King were walking around looking for Luz and they were calling her name while Hooty was relaxing back at the house Eda was low key panicking because she was scared that she might lose Luz and she didn't want that to happen, anyway they decided to take a break while they were sitting relaxing they were thinking of places she could've possibly gone to they thought of many places Hexside, Market place after many thoughts they landed on Blight Manor so they needed to think of a plan to get in Blight Manor they thought of many Ideas but they couldn't agree on any of it. 

Until they thought just to sneak int Amity's room window so that what there plan to fly around the house until they find Amity's room and they would sneak in her room and wait until they arrived and try to convince to come back the house so they got on Eda's staff and headed off towards Blight Manor after a little bit of searching and almost seeing Amity's parent have their " private fun time" they found Amity's room and they saw Luz was already so Eda did a spell where it put a hole in the window and they climbed in Luz saw them and said " oh it's you guys" and Eda started with " Luz please come back home we miss you" and Luz looked at Eda and said " H*ll no" and Eda responded with " why not" Luz looked at her with the most threatening look she had ever done and said " well you guys try to hurt me"   
Eda replied " we just wanted the crystal" Luz barked back " well why do you need it" Eda said " I can't tell you" Luz yelled " well then I'm not giving it". 

Amity sensing that Luz was getting she tried to put her hand on her shoulder and said "hun, calm down" Luz smacked Amity's hand away from her and yelled " stay outta this" and in a fit of rage she did a ice glyph on the wall and she tap it and an ice pillar came out and nearly hit Eda in the face but she jumped out of the wash realizing what she had done she looked down at her hands and started to cry and she started to run but before she did she summoned an Abomination and she ran out of the Manor and now Eda, King and Amity has to fight an Abomination while Luz ran further into the woods.


	8. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe makes a unexpected return

Luz ran as fast as she could and she ran towards the spot were her, Eda and King fought Adegast and she stop in the middle of it and she sat down to catch her breath and she heard a familiar voice " so Luz you've been a bad girl" Luz looked just to see Adegast and she said gritting her teeth " you what do you want" and Adegast said in a sarcastic tone " who mean Oh I'm just trying to take control of you" Luz got back on her feet and said " why are you doing this to me?!?!?" Adegast laughed and said " To get revenge on the Owl lady" and Luz put her fist back in a punching motion and she punch him. 

Expect that she didn't Adegast laughed and said " oh you thought I was real I'm just figment of your imagination" Luz was left speechless Adegast continued " well I think it's time for me to tell you... I was the one inside the crystal Is was the one who did all of that" Luz had a panic look on her face and was saying " no no no noooooo" and Adegast with an evil grin on his face " Oh yes I think it's time for me to take control now" and he did he started to take complete control despite Luz's protest he took complete control of Luz. 

Meanwhile at Blight Manor  
Eda, King and Amity just got done fighting the abomination Luz summoned and they managed to defeat out of the Manor so it won't cause a mess in Amity's room besides that they had to worried about Luz and Amity was shocked by Luz's behavior and Eda told her " it must be the crystal" and Amity looked at her and said " the crystal is taking control of her we must destroy that crystal and we're gonna need backup” so she got out the phone crow and said into it " hey guys I'm gonna need your guys help with Luz she has been acting strange send to everyone" and she let go of the crow and it flew off. A few minutes later the crow came back with messages from Willow, Gus, Boscha and Viney saying that they would be there and that they were worried about Luz and even a few more minutes later they all showed up on Viney's pet and Eda, King and Amity got on the pet and they and headed off towards the direction Luz ran off to. 

They were getting close Eda looked down and saw Luz sitting and she said " there's Luz she down there" and Viney told the et to land and it did. They all got of and saw Luz sitting there with her back turn towards them and Eda walk up behind and said " hey kids it's me" and when Eda heard no response she continued " look Kid I'm sorry I should've just told you why I needed the crystal I just wanted to protect and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you couldn't trust me" and Eda still got no response Willow sense something was wrong and she use her vine powers to pull Eda away from Luz. At that moment Luz began laughed manically and Eda said " Luz??" In a concern tone and Luz turn around her eyes were completely black and she spoke " we meet again The Owl Lady" Eda gasped and said " you!!!" King also said " it's that Wizard who try to scam Luz!!" Adegast laughed and said " correct, and I'm here for revenge" Eda yelled " How the in the world are you still alive?!?!?" Adegast grinned and explained " Well Eda, when you ate me my physical form died but my spiritual form took form of the crystal" Eda by this point was angry and yelled " you won't get away with hurting my daughter" and Amity yelled " yeah you won't get away hurting my girlfriend" and they all got in to a battle stance and Adegast laughed and said " oh bring it on" and tentacles sprouted out of Luz's mouth until Adegast was in his normal form with Luz laying unconscious behind him they all charged towards each other and... 

To be continued  
Thanks for JonathanAlexander25 for giving me all the ideas  
711 words


	9. Battle part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax is here

Before I start I like to say thank you to Jonathan Alexander 958 for giving me all these Ideas 

Eda, King, Amity, Gus, Willow, Boscha and Viney all of them in a fighting stance and Adegast laughed and they were about to charge but Adegast did a spell and a clone of Mr Tibbles Eda laughed and when she was done laughing Adegast did a spell which made Mr Tibbles look buff and Eda stop laughing and Mr Tibbles put his fist up and back was about to slam them into the ground but she was pushed out of the way by Gus and he slammed his first slammed the ground shockwaves were send everywhere and the ground shook and Willow sprouted the biggest plant monster she could and Gus did a spell and it gave the monster buff arms and it through the biggest punches it could and it did not affect buff Tibbles and Tibbles quickly destroy the monster but Tibbles was defeated when Eda did an Ice spell and it froze Tibbles solid and Willow again did the exact same thing and Tibbles shattered into pieces. 

Adegast growled in frustration and said " Okay you think that was easy well prepare for this one" and Adegast did a spell which summon the creepy old ladies from the " Body Swap" episode but they were a lot more powerful King cowered in fear and they all stand in front of King to protect and they said in a creepy voice " Oh look at this cutie he so cute maybe we can make a fur coat out of him" and a Eda barked back " you won't touch him" and they pulled out grandma theme weapons and got in a fight stance and so did the group and Gus said " let me take a crack at it" and he use an illusion spell which made clones and they quickly charge at the old ladies they managed to defeat a few but due to their age they got the crap beaten out of them and they were quickly. 

Adegast was furious and said " oh so you think you've one well this one is just meant for the girls with the glasses" and he did a spell which summon a dome out of the ground and it trap Willow in it and they all banged on the glass especially Boscha but it was no used Willow was scared and she was trying to escape but it was no use and Willow eventually turned around and said " alright what do you got bring it on" and Adegast said " I'm glad you ask it's your worst nightmare" and he did a spell where a clone of Willow's angry inner self and Willow drop to the ground and backed up and Willow was scare and Boscha started to scream " no you let her go don't hurt her" but it was no use Willow had to fight her inner self so she turned around and do a fight stance. 

The Inner Willow just laughed and launched three fireballs at her but Willow dodged them and she summoned Vines out of the ground and she launched them at her but she summon a fire wall which burned the vines to a crisp and Inner Willow fired a line of fire but Willow ducked and she tried to get a sneak attack but Inner Willow saw what she was trying to do and she turned around and blast the vine monster to a crisp Willow was starting to get desperate so she made with all of her might she summon as many vines as possible and tried to entangled inner Willow but she made a fire force field and none of the vines reached her and before Willow could react inner Willow she launch a fire bolt and it hit her in the shoulder. 

When Boscha saw that she got angry to see her girlfriend hurt she had enough waiting she was gonna act now. So she started to back up and Viney ask " what are you doing" and Boscha said " you'll about to see" and she backed up and ran as fast she could and she ran into the glass and she ran right through it she ignored her legs and arms bleeding and she ran to Willow and dropped to her knees and put Willows in her arms and said " honey, wake up please I need you please wake up!!!" Inner Willow started to walk closer and Gus jumped and pull both of them out and him, Amity and Viney jumped into fight Inner Willow while Boscha went to take care of Willow so she won't be rejoining the fight.   
782 words


	10. Battle part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

Thanks to Jonathan Alexander 958 for giving me all the ideas and we will be working with each other in the future 

Boscha dragged a unconscious Willow out of the glass dome and payed against a tree and Viney joined her and Viney told her " I'll take care of Willow you go help out the others" Boscha nodded and ran back to the battlefield and Viney did a spell which healed the wound and Viney was gonna wait for Willow to wake order to join the battle. 

Boscha ran to the dome where Amity and Gus were fighting inner Willow and they weren't doing well Adegast made her strong and it showed and Boscha jumped and threw a smoke potion in Inner willow's face and she said " Amity attack her now" and Amity summon an Abomination and right as the smoke was about to clear the abomination smacked in the face that send inner Willow flying and she hit the glass dome and the abomination hit her so hard that she went through the glass and a glass shard stab her through the chest and Inner Willow had been defeated. 

Adegast growled and said " alright last one before you have to fight me" and he did a spell which summoned the monster from " The First Day" episode and the creature roared and Viney whistled and her pet came down and she did a hand signal and it attack the monster and Willow had woken up and she made the biggest plant monster and Amity made the biggest abomination she could and they all attack and the bastilisk ( I think that's name) attack but it was overwhelm and the abomination grabbed its tail and spun it around and it got faster and faster and faster and it let go and the monster went flying in to the air and land god knows where. 

Adegast screamed in anger and said " that's it guess I'll have to do myself!!" Adegast got in a fighting stance and he started to attack by swinging his tentacles around and he managed to side swipe all of them and for the most part it was just the group dodging the tentacles while they were trying to attack but he was attacking non stop and they ran far enough where his tentacles couldn't reach them and they started to plan and there plan was that Gus was gonna make as many clones as possible and he would attack Adegast and when he was done Viney will fly on her pet and try to get as many tentacles as possible while Willow will use her plant magic to try to pin as many tentacles as possible and when his tentacles are tied Amity will use that sticker thing that makes you strong from the " Convention" episode and that was their plan. 

The plan went into action and Gus made as many clones as possible and they charged and they punched weakly and Adegast laughed and quickly eliminated all of them but Viney said " yoo hoo" and Adegast looked up and saw her and laughed and said " oh that will be your last mistake" Viney laughed and said " oh really the catch if you can" and started to fly around him and he use his tentacles to chase her and she started to tangle them while that he was so distracted the Willow used her summon vines out of the ground and it pinned his remaining tentacles to the ground and once was Viney done she landed far enough where the tentacles couldn't reach her and Willow stood there right in front of him all smug Adegast said " I'm about to wipe that smug look on your face" and he went to attack pit he found that he couldn't all of his tentacles were rather tied up or in the ground. 

He began to panic and Willow said " we'll wipe that look off your face" and she step aside and there stood Amity with the strength sticker on the back of her neck she ran and jumped on a giant leaf set up by Willow when she got on it Willow lifted her arm which caused the leaf to launch Amity and she went flying and when she got close she uppercut Adegast he went flying and while he was flying he transformed into Luz but the purple part of her hoodie was black and his right arm was robotic with finger as sharp as knives while he was flying backwards he screamed " I'll get my revenge" and flew off to the other side of the boiling isles. 

After that they saw Luz getting up and they all Ron over to her and Amity asked " hun, are you okay" and Luz said " yeah I'm fine why??" Amity and the rest of the group hugged her as tight as they could and Amity kissed Luz as long as she could and when they broke the kiss Amity said " I'm just glad your okay honey" and Luz responded " me to sweetie" and they headed to the owl house to celebrate Luz returning.   
850 words


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

Luz, Eda, King, Amity, Gus, Willow,Boscha, Viney and Emira were all back at the owl house to celebrate Luz's returning they were drinking ( NOT AlCAHOL) and they were just hanging out talking to each other and saying how much they worry, how much they happy to see her normal again and other crap like that.   
After the Mini- party   
" You know Hun I'm just happy to see you again" Amity and Luz were relaxing in Luz's room and and they were laying in Luz's bed cuddling " awww thanks babe" and they continued to cuddle and Amity started to nuzzled Luz's neck " babe stop that tickles" but she continued to nuzzled Luz's neck and Luz laughed and she tickled Amity's armpit and Amity laughed and after that they fell asleep still cuddling each other.   
Meanwhile at Boscha's house   
Boscha and Willow were cuddling and Willow said " thanks for saving me back there" and Boscha said " no problem honey" and they laid there in Boscha's bed and Willow laid her head on Boscha's chest and she began to nuzzled it and Boscha blush and laughed " babe stop it tickles" but Willow continued and Boscha decided to tickle the behind of her ear Willow purred and Boscha heart melted and she continued and Willow kept on purring and the eventually fell asleep still cuddling each other. 

Meanwhile in the forest 

Adegast was still getting use to walking on two legs and he just got done eating deer and he looked up at the moon in the sky and said " they have no idea what they missed with do they know who I am?!?! I am Adegast" then he looked down at a pond to see his or rather her figure then she thought of something " I got an Idea I'm no longer Adegast I'm Mizura oh I swear I'll get my revenge on Luz and her friends no matter what" and he started to laugh evilly and looked up in the sky and continued to laughed this won't be the last hey see of him. 

343 words


	12. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were making a sequel

Me and Jonathan Alexander 958 will be working on the sequel to this book and we'll do another announcement when the first chapter will be release.


	13. Announcement 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important

After a little bit of thinking I’m gonna make a another book like the sequel is still coming but I really wanted to make this other fanfic   
This take place after the season finale where Luz is trying to master a spell and Lilith and Eda are watching her and something goes wrong and after the spell Eda and Lilith noticed that Eda’s eyes are back to normal and Lilith eyes and hair are back to normal they look at Luz and her eye’s pupils are grey and there is a grey streak in her hair and they all freaked out and they now have to find away to cure Luz.


End file.
